


So Big / So Small

by Kimonohi_Tsuki



Series: Studying languages with Reborn [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bad English, British English, ComfortHurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Or almost, SongficSong: So Big/So Small, did you understand the pun?, i think, that's a big sad, that's a small sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimonohi_Tsuki/pseuds/Kimonohi_Tsuki
Summary: Now nineteen years old and ready to take on Vongola, the day finally comes when Tsuna leaves mother's house to travel to Italy. It was the last civil day of the tenth, and as a gift, Reborn and Bianchi took the children with them so that mother and son had time to say goodbye.Nana, looking at her son who had become big in many ways compared to her who was still so small, began to tell him how it was the first time that Iemitsu left them alone, confessing feelings that her son did not know that she concealed.Based on the song So big/so small from the musical Dear Evan Hansen.
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Nana & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Studying languages with Reborn [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154375
Kudos: 6





	So Big / So Small

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tan Grande, Tan pequeña](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819568) by [Kimonohi_Tsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimonohi_Tsuki/pseuds/Kimonohi_Tsuki). 



> I have taken a long period in translate it this time, because my country is trying destroy itself everyday and that's tiring, sometimes I Won't no energy to do anything besides to pray for the better.

**So big/So Small**

* * *

The day had come, the day that Tsuna was always afraid to face. Yesterday had been his 19-year-old birthday, and according to what was agreed with Ninth, that meant that finally the day of the sucession Vongola had knocked on his door.

Ruling the biggest mafiosa family, and changing the mafia itself along the way, was in itself something that would throw anyone out of his healthy sleep routine and Tsuna is no exception. It had been days since he had slept properly, reaching the point where Reborn had to start beating him to make him pass out and sleep a bit otherwise he would collapse, and that was all the Vongola didn't need to happen to his next successor.

Nevertheless, what left the future tenth restless that day was not precisely his future, but his present.

Today was his last day as a civilian, it is true, but, it was also his last day with his mother.

She had acted as glad or happier than usual since he had told her that he would go to Italy to work in the same kind of business as his father, traffic control, because he never had enough courage to confess to her that his only son would become a mafioso, not only that, the very head of his family.

Needless to say, Nana was very happy and proud of him, but nothing more. That made a strange sensation writhes gut to the future Capo, something that had nothing to do with his hyper-intuition.

The truth is that he was disappointed.

He knew that thinking like that was cruel, but that her mother did not blink once, that her smile did not waver once, that no tears rolled down her face knowing that her only son would leave her as her husband had done, he that almost never returned to home, it left him overwhelmed.

A part of Tsuna, the selfish part, the one that would probably come from being a sky, and that he tried to never listen to, practically yelled in his ears that his mother didn't seem like would miss him, as if his absence made no difference.

\- You're thinking nonsense, Tsuna. -Reborn's voice was heard as he jumped off his bed and went to the window to open the curtain.

That made his not-so-dame-student sigh.

\- I can't believe you can still read me Reborn. - The brown-haired complained getting up and deflecting without difficulty a real shot aimed at his head - And he stops damaging the walls with those shots. - He point out still sleepy, looking at a new hole of many in the wall.

\- They will be good memories for when we come back here in the future. - Said the hitman proudly.

"I doubt it" - Thought the almost-boss, but in reality he was not in the mood to continue with his complaints, going to his closet to change clothes.

\- I am not going to return so soon - He answered simply, undressing, regardless of whether the older man look at him in the process, anyway, he had already seen him only in his underwear more times than he would like to admit. - It is unnecessary danger and...

"It doesn't seem like she'll miss me anyway" -The next words didn't come out of her mouth, but out of the insecurity that even after years Reborn couldn't completely take out of his mind.

Be that as it may, his teacher and his second Sun got the message without Tsuna having to say anything..

He wanted to hit his student for continuing to think so little of himself, of his own mother, but he held back, just that time, he would discount in the future, but for now he had little time and he had to put his plan into practice.

\- For Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta to accept for good that you go to Italy without them tomorrow, I promised them that they could go to the park today. - Said the hitman simply.

\- That explains why Lambo finally stopped crying - Tsuna commented with relief and a small smile, going out with the children would be a good distraction, one that would not allow him to think that his own mother might not love him enough to regret his departure .

"She will probably be relieved that I am gone for a good time" - The old doubts were eating away at it confidence again.

-Good, then I'll be able to something more comfortable - He finally decided. That shirt he chose was not the best one to chase Lambo for a whole day in a big park.

\- And when did I tell you that you're going to take them?

-What? - It was all he could say, stopping with his hands about to take off yellow shirt with a large 27 in its center.

\- You are deaf? - He hit him on the head making him face the ground like in the old days - I have clearly said that I promised them that, not you, I mean, me and Bianchi that we are going to take them to the park, while you will stay here with Mom until we get back.

-R-reborn ... -He said standing up, blood coming out of his nose without caring - That's it ... Are you giving me a day of rest?!

\- One afternoon, yes, see it as my graduation gift, although you were a terrible student, I am a generous man - He said hiding his face with his hat.

Tsuna blinked, one, two, three times.

\- WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH REBORN!?

And it was thrown out the window by the Italian as a reminder of his grave mistake. Luckily the tree cushioned his fall.

-.-.-.-

That was the reason why mother and son were alone in that house that seemed much bigger now that it was completely empty.

\- It doesn't seem like the same place, does it? - It was Nana who started the conversation, looking at the tea she had in front of her with a dreamy look - When everyone is here the house seems so small, but now ...

-It's true- Agreed the smaller, he even could finish his dinner without anyone trying to steal it! He didn't know when was the last time something like this happened. - I thought you would go with them, mom, the truth is that I am worried about leaving the three with only Reborn and Bianchi.

That comment made the woman straighten her face and look at her son, a big grown man, with perfect posture, as if he were a king, it was incredible how much he reminded her of Iemitsu, even in the fact of go away and leaving her.

\- ... I was very surprised when Reborn said that he would do that, I never imagined him as a babysitter ... Although - He continued speaking, only stopping when he noticed, embarrassed, that Reborn was probably like a babysitter for him in some way, and that he would kill him if he could read Tsuna now.

While the smaller trembled with the thought of the hitman discovering that he had compared him to a nanny, his mother laughed sweetly.

\- Actually, it was me who asked Reborn and Bianchi to bring the children for today. - She confessed receiving a surprised look from the brown-haired, that he stopped drinking his coffee to see her surprised.

Coffee.

Tsuna was already a big man.

\- Why? - The question was so genuine that a pang of guilt reached Nana's heart.

What was so hard to believe that a mother wanted to spend time alone with her only blood child before he left to live his own life?

As opposed to answering him, a reminder came to her mind, as she looked at a calendar on the cabinet behind her son.

**\- It was a February day** \- She started closing her eyes, lost in memories - **When your dad came by before going away, a U-Haul truck in the driveway.**

Tsunayoshi di Vongola blinked for the second time that day, confused by that abrupt change of subject, but did not interrupt her.

\- **The day it was suddenly real** \- She continued as remembered the first time Iemitsu had going away since Tsuna's childbirth, it was three years that they lived together as a normal couple without him being away for long periods like when they were dating. A part of her wanted to believe that this would never happen again, that his son would make her husband stay.

But it was not like that.

Her son, on the other hand, still couldn't make sense of his mother's words meanwhile he tried to remember that event in February.

- **I told you not to come outside** \- Nana turned her sight to the kitchen window - **But you saw that truck and you smiled so wide "A real live truck in your driveway!"** **We** even **let you sit behind the wheel.**

She laughed at the memory, making the younger boy blush as he imagined himself happy to see a truck so up close.

And why did his father leave with a truck anyway? The man just didn't know what discretion was even if it sat on his face!

\- That day we said **goodbye, goodbye** \- Nana imitated the gestures of the child and herself on that day - It was the first time I thought: **"Now it's just me and my little guy." And the house felt so big, and I felt so small.**

And Tsuna felt those words as if Xanxus had hit him in the chest with his best punch. Unable to help it, he squeezed his hands tightly in his lap, loving his father a little less for everything his mother had put through and thought.

And now he would do the same. They were really very similar. He hated himself for it.

\- **That night, I tucked you into bed.** \- His mother's smile shuddered, causing her son to swallow nervously, his mother had never before seemed so small and fragile as now, as if any wind could carry her away, for the first time he noticed that her smile was not true. - **I will never forget how you sat up and said: "Is there another truck coming to our driveway? A truck that will take mommy away?"**

And then it happened.

Nana's smile fell apart, when the first tears began to come out of those honey-colored eyes. Immediately Tsuna got up from his chair, letting it fall behind him with a thud.

\- **And the house felt so big, and I felt so small.** \- She repeated meanwhile the son walked with long strides to her- **And the house felt so big** \- Tsuna knelt beside her, thus leaving both with the same height. Nana put her hands on that grown face, so big, while he tried uselessly to wipe her tears - **And I ...**

-Mother, I… -If it weren't for Reborn's training he would already be in tears too, but even with that it wouldn't hold out for much longer.

Not when her mother brought her foreheads together like this, and her tears wet their cheeks.

\- **I knew ...There would be moments that I'd miss!** \- She finally confessed in a broken tone, remembering all the times that her son came back injured and with his head lowered after school.

All the times that he sneak out with his friends and came back wrecked. As no one ever explained what was happening, as she had no idea what to do. The moments that she knew her was losing in the growth of her son...

**-And I knew ...** -Her body trembled, her Tsuna looked at she in panic without knowing what to do **\- There would be space I couldn't fill!**

She could never replace a father, she knew it while saw how her beloved son seemed to be missing a piece, how he resented Iemitsu, which only got worse over the years. Since he had grown fond of Reborn so quickly, desperately searching for a father figure, it didn't matter that it was a little boy disguised as a private teacher.

**\- And I knew** ... - And that boy could achieve things that she never could with her Tsuna. Her voice ripped from her throat as she confessed it, her body trembling when the chestnut's big arms slowly took her, trying to reassure her. **-... I'd come up short a billion different ways!**

\- Mom, please, you are not to blame, you are not…- Tsuna tried to say, his voice sounding weak, his eyes shining like glass.

**-And I did** \- She completed facing him directly in his eyes - **And I do .**..- She smiled, but with sadness - **And I will...**

A big hug silenced her words for an instant, her big son pressed her tightly against his body, as if he were afraid that when he released her would lose her. Within those big arms she felt so small.

But gently, she pulled him away from her, causing him to look at her confused.

**\- But like that February day. I will take your hand** , **squeeze it tightly** \- And that's exactly what she did - **And say: "There's not another truck in the driveway." Your mom isn't go anywhere, your mom is staying right here...**

That was the limit of the Don, his face filled with tears, his own body began to shake uncontrollably.

-Mommy...- He cried like a child would, he hugged her feeling so small, in those big arms. - Mommy, I ... I'll go ...

\- You don't need to tell me anything Tsu, or make me promises, I just never want you to forget that: **Your mom isn't going anywhere, your mom is staying right here, no matter what… I'll be here.**

\- N-no ... - He try to say - Never mommy! I would never forget that ...!

**\- So ... When it all feels so big, 'til it all feels so small.** \- She affectionately caressed the head of her small boy, of her big man, never ceasing to embrace him. - **When it all feels so big** on his shoulders **. 'Til it feels so small** compared to what you think you can do, **'til feels so small** that you think you can't take it anymore, remind yourself my little Tsu, I will always be waiting here, with open arms, just to receive you.

The cries of mother and son continued while they embraced and consoled themselves for the eminent separation.

Crying loudly and in pain, which they had come to the garden, where a young man in a suit lowered his fedora, hiding his face when nor all the training in the world could hide his expression.

And for the first time in a long time, the greatest killer in the world felt very small in front of that big family that was about to separate.

\------


End file.
